


Spiderlings

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [32]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, kind of, she tries not to think too hard about it, sometimes Phae's Sith acquaintances are oddly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Serexiths Should Not Be Cute</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderlings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on September 14, 2014.
> 
> The "note" at the beginning was a prompt left in my tumblr inbox by the ever-awesome [infiniteprobabilities](http://infiniteprobabilities.tumblr.com). Darth Valere belongs to her, and Valere's son, Armitage, is played by the also-awesome [exvind](http://exvind.tumblr.com/). Said note was sent while Armitage was, to quote, "just a little spiderbaby."
> 
> Look, when the spooky Sith Seer says her son made you a gift, _you don't ask questions._ And really, it _is_ rather flattering.

> Darth Makhaira, my son drew you a wonderful little picture for being so kind as to let him accompany me to work.
> 
> -Valere

Darth Makhaira blinked down at the note, head cocked to one side, then turned her attention to the sheet of paper that had accompanied it.

The largest blob was identifiably herself - yellow for her blond hair, green circles for her eyes, purple and black clothes and in her left hand-

“Awww, he remembered my knife,” the Darth murmured.

The smaller blob - red-skinned, black hair with red, yellow circles for eyes - on the right, holding the bigger blob’s hand was likely Xalla. And the four-legged black-spotted white blob with the slightly disturbingly accurately rendered teeth was her jaggalor, Akhlys.

Phae grinned, rummaged a magnet from out of one of her desk’s drawers, and stood up to go hang the picture on the cabinet with the ones Xalla had made her.


End file.
